Ninyo Hogosha (Avan Nightfire)
(Chapter 1 Ninyo's Story Begain's) Ninyo grew up in Albany, Austrialia on in a small house near a beach. Nin had one younger brother and an older sister his parent's were divorced though. Living with there mother as they were abandoned by there father Nin acted as head of the house and would help his mother if need'd. the nighborhood would be a bit trashy and some thug's and bully around Nin would do his best to ward them off know for his street fight was feared by most. As they grew older there mother would die from lung cancer, The older sister moved to thae state's as it was left up to NIn to take care and provide for his younger brother. usely being lazy would go out ounce and a wjile maybe playy some base ball or shoot hoops with his younger bro. Nin growng older as his brother does to go there seprate ways now around 30 years old would pass away having regrets on his life which would prevent him from going to soul socitey. Nin would walk in spirit form looking for his father woundering why he was never there for him it would lingure nin as a plague. A haloow would appear as i would be frighted when a soul reaper would appear slasing his blade trogh the hallow tearing it apart it would tell the guy thank as the shinigami would walk up to tapping me with his hilt as he mumbled now you will be sent to a safer and better place. Nin would find him self waking up in an area he didnt reckonzie some of his memmoires of when he lived would fade. woundering where he was would walk around and meet up with an old man named Oblie Conna. Oblie conna was a sowrd smith who was good at Sharping blade's, fixing them, and making them. It was Oblie who taught Ninyo the basics of sowrdplay and told me of those who protect us the shinigami lead by the thirteen court guard squad captain's. It would excite Nin to know such think would exist and there purpose. Nin would make his journey toward the seraite and enter the academy where he wait till the day hed graduate. (Chapter 2 ) (Chapter 3 ) (Chapter 4 ) (Chapter 5 ) (Chapter 6 ) (Chapter 7 ) (Chapter 8 ) (Chapter 9 ) (Chapter 10 ) [Zanpaktou Name: Ryumizu Shikai Call: Sheild my Heart watching as all are crushed by the depth's of the ocean's Ryumizu. Spirit Appearance: Ryumizu would have Long black hair about 2 feet long, with a hot pink tips on the left side and blue tips on the right side. Soft lushisly red lips her nails painted black and blue alternating between fingure's. Ryumizu's left hand would be a sapphire blue with dragon like claws. Also there would be a Sapphire blue dragon like mask over the face as well as an 8 inch tail with a fin like blade. Ryumizu's left leg would would look like it was plated with scales of sapphire with a dragon like foot on the left side a normal human leg and foot on the other. Ryumizu would wear a blue sapphire neckless with a red ruby in it and a bueaitiful white pearl like ribbon in her hair. Normal State: A normal like katana with a with a square like guard and a sapphire blue hilt. the sheath is also a sapphire like blue and uses a strap to wear the blade on his back rather then his hip. Shikai State: A whirlpool of water would shroud Ninyo's zanpaktou as it release's, then as his shikai finish's it's transformation the whirl pool reciding a trail of blue flame's would form a white pearl ribbon. The shikai would reseamble that of a trident 6 feet total in length. The trident's blade about 10 Inches with a blade at the other end about 1 foot leaving the pole at 4'2" Inche's. There would also be pearl white ribbon about 4 feet in length. The trident can seprate at the middle as well splitting the zanpaktou into 2 seprate piece's. Bankai State: As ninyo split's his zanpaktou in to 2 half's holding 1 half in each hand and says his call out phrase then the to zanpaktou half's would begain to emerge with ninyo's arm's as they become plated with a sapphiire blue dragon scale plated like armour. Ninyo's left hand would also be plated in a glove like armour with dragon type claw's as his right hand would resemble a more human styled glove type armour the arm plated as well. Down ninyo's spine would be plated as well curving past ninyo's hips making a rib cage like armour around ninyo's front side as the back of the spine plate would curve off into an 8 inch like tail with a fin type blade at the end. He would also appear to be wearing a neckless like his spirit wear's. his left leg would also be covered in a sapphire blue dragon scaled like armour the left foot ressemblig a dragon like foot the right side more of a humanish armor. Ninyo's appearence in all would be simular to that of his zanpaktou's. Shikai Abillities: Henka Akua- When Ryumizu is split the user may mend his reaitsu with his zanpaktou's as the ribbon from the trident half wraps around the user's arm casting his arm as the two reaitsu's would fuse together. The trident half of the zanpaktou would disperse into a water form with small shards of the blades metal in it aswell 50 shard's in total which may be controled at will by reiatsu control. Only the ribbon would remain and act as a cast that seals the arm and hand of the user in witch the trident hand was in at the time so the blades particles and it's effect wont affect or hurt the user's arm or hand. However if the ribbon is cut it will only form a partial cast causing part of the user's arm to be affected by this power and the damage it can take is halved. The user's hand would now be shrouded in water full of blade particles and anything the user punch's could be cut by those fragmet's in the water. If the user spin's the other half of the trident in their opposite hand in which they held the trident half of of the zanpaktou it causes a glyph to appear for a limited time and dissapear after so many spin's according to Henka Akua's Rank with four arrows and each time the user spin's past an arrow the tempreature of the water shrouding the user's hand will either rise or cool down depending on the direction they spin it. If the user spin's it to the right the temprature will rise according to Henka Akua's Mastery Rank and If the user spin's it to the left the temprature will cool down according to Henka Akua's Mastery Rank. (Current Rank)= Rank B Ribbon Regen-Restore's the ribbon that form's in shikai state while in a non shikai state if damageed. The amount restored depends on Ribbon Regen's Mastery rank and is a passive abillity. (Current Rank)= Rank A Neji Furaisu-This skill cant be activated unless the user is in Henka Akua and takes two post to do. during the first turn of the post The user place's the non trident blade in his hand surrounded by Henka Akua's Water as the water would begain to flow off onto the non trident half as it would be swirling around it's blade. the 2nd turn of the post gathering reaitsu releasing it as the water burst's out as a number of thin thread's of water as the particles would form soild blades with in and attempt to cut those who pass the thread's path according to Neji furaisu's Mastery Rank. After the 2 post's when Neji furaisu's is used the cast burn's away forcing henka akua to end. (Current Rank)= Have not obtained yet. Style Ninyo tend's to stick with a hakudo type style and tend's to like to throw a random kido every ounce in while. Ninyo tend's to use his reiatsu to increase the power of a strike or to assist in blocking attack's and has been devolping a style that is ment to disrupt an opponent's movement's and throw them off balance allowing for quick counter attack's called Nanatsunoumi(Seven Sea's). Adepting merely to Hand to hand combat ninyo had very little training in sowrd combat and mainly stick's to basic strike's if needing to perticipate in sowrd combat and lack's the power of those trained in it, Ninyo was also taught how to look for an opponent's opening's by former Luitenant of 12th Katsumoto Madamura and as another side note has had Kido Training even though ninyo more favor's hakuda His training in kido is mainly for the element of suprise and deffensive reason's if needed to resort too. Sea's Style) 1. Ochitsuita Umi(Calming Sea) 2. Zetsubo No Umi(Sea Of Despair) 3. Nigai Umi(Bitter Sea) 4. Ikatteiru Umi(Angry Sea) 5.Kochoha Umi(Harmonic Sea) 6. Saiko No Umi(Supreme Sea) 7. Sodaina Umi(Grand Sea) Category:Character History